Un amor eterno
by Naniza
Summary: Sasuke un vampiro solitario sin embargo un día llega a su vida una Humana y sin pensarlo enamora de una mortal, ella hará que su inmortal vida se transforme calidamente, sin embargo un trágico suceso llevará a su amada al borde de la muerte, ¿logrará salvar a su amada de la fiebre tifoidea o ella parecerá?


_**Nota informativa:** Este OneShot contó con la participación y ayuda para escribirlo por Naniza, Daniela, Danna, Mei, Yuyu, Iraney, Jimena y Erza_

 _¡POR FAVOR!, no resubir esta historia sin el permiso de las autoras, los personajes aquí pertenecen a Kishimoto, los escenarios son de nuestra autoria._

* * *

 _ **OneShot SasuSaku:** Un amor eterno._

Es 1806 y la humanidad está pereciendo, nosotros los vampiros aunque inmortales necesitamos de ellos, nuestros mas inteligentes miembros incluyéndome estamos intentando hacer una vacuna eficiente que logré salvaguardar nuevas generaciones de está maldita fiebre tifoidea, en todas partes de Paris hay muertes y la enfermedad sigue extendiendose por todo el continente, por desgracia nosotros los vampiros necesitamos de Sangre fresca y sana para alimentarnos, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy un miembro importante de la comunidad humana—Pero soy un vampiro—, tengo que fingir ser un doctor mientras estudiamos la cura contra la fiebre tifoidea, en mi falso consultorio entro una humana de cabellos rosa, piel blanca y ojos verdes color jade, ella insistia en colaborar con mi investigación—Yo era inmune a las enfermedades pero sabía que ella no— sin embargo me perdí en su aroma dulce y su sangre me provocaba,quería deborarla, saborear cada centímetro cúbico de su sangre, pero por alguna razón su dulzura me era repugnante, y mi instinto de vampiro se controlaba ante sus palabras así que decidí que estaría bien que una Humana me acompañará—Ese fue mi error—.

Un sentimiento único empezó a florecer en mi frío corazón, cada vez sentía una sensación de calidez con su presencia y nuestros avances para la cura cada vez eran mayores, la empecé a amar sin darme cuenta, su calidez y su humanidad jamás la había experimentado, para ella yo era un humano más, sin embargo le confesé mi verdadera identidad, sorprendentemente ella me acepto, no me juzgo y me siguió amando, un beso de amor nos dimos y para mi fue suficiente—Supe en ese instante que la enfermedad ya había entrado en su organismo,— ¡MALDICIÓN!, no te perderé me repetía una y otra vez, encontraré la cura y te salvare, nuestro amor era intenso.

Los días pasan y ciertamente ver como su salud se deteriora me tiene muy desesperado, a pesar de que dice que todo esta bien se que no es así... A diferencia de las demás mujeres de su especie, ella es decidida y determinante, su fuerza de voluntad es inquebrantable y de igual forma quiere encontrar la cura a este mal que inclusive a arrasado con la vida de sus seres más cercanos dejándola completamente sola. Sus intentos de mantenerse en pie para seguir apoyando la investigación últimamente han sido en vano, se niega rotundamente ha descansar... No soporto el verla así, la fiebre y su respiración entrecortada hace aun más difícil el que ella siga ayudandome pero eso es lo de menos, el tiempo corre y yo sigo buscando el modo para sí quiera encontrar un modo de retrasar los malestares de la enfermedad, muy pronto comenzará con delirios debido a su alta temperatura corporal sin mencionar los síntomas más catastróficos... ¡No!, debo encontrar el modo, ojalá el convertirla fuera la solución pero en su estado será imposible que lo soporte, moriría inmediatamente... "Joder" de haber sabido que esto ocurriría la hubiera convertido hace mucho en una de los nuestros, es más desde el momento en que puso un pie aquí pero ya es tarde... Ciertamente jamás pensé que la amaría de esta forma, me aterra el hecho de perderla, sin ella no seré nada.

Ahora la veo recostada en la cama, sin importar la palidez de su piel que hace resaltar sus hundidas ojeras se ve hermosa, sutilmente abre sus ojos y me mira con ternura, eleva lentamente una de sus delicadas manos hacía mi e inmediatamente la tomo acercándome a ella, me pongo de cunclillas para estar a su nivel, acarició su suave y palida mejilla.

—Todo estará bien, no debes de agobiarte... Se que haces todo lo que puedes y de verdad te lo agradezco —su forma de hablar es un poco entrecortada debido a su respiración agitada.

—No... No digas que me lo agradeces, por favor... Te amo y créeme que encontraré la cura y todo saldrá bien... Después de todo esto te curaras e iremos de viaje, nuestro amor será inquebrantable.

Juntos, veremos todo lo maravilloso del mundo —acercó mi frente a la suya, el sentir su fría mano sobre mi rostro me cautiva totalmente, me pierdo en su toque al grado de cerrar mis ojos.

—Lo sé cariño... Lo sé... Sasuke —esto último lo pronuncia casi susurrando, yo sigo sin abrir mis ojos.

—Dime.

—Abrazame por favor —

Lo hago, pero como ella lo dice me rompe por dentro, me hace dudar, por un momento pienso que ya es demasiado tarde... ¡No... No debo darme por vencido!, lo lograré sin importar lo que tenga que hacer...

La miro en mis brazos y eso me hace recordar la primera vez que la tome como mía, aquella noche que se supone que saldríamos de paseo pero al ver que tardaba tanto en bajar de su habitación decidí ir a ver el motivo por el cual demoraba tanto ... al entrar en su habitación abrí la puerta sin permiso alguno y la mire apenas con poca ropa, no me pude contener mas la tenia que hacer mia...

\- Sakura... -solté dando un suspiro y acercandome a ella-

\- Te amo, Sasuk...

No deje que terminara y me abalance sobre ella para besarla, jugué con su lengua mientras sentía como se estremecía bajo mi toque

\- Sasuke... -dijo contra mis labios

\- No puedo esperar Sakura...

En un movimiento rápido la puse sobre la cama mientras yo estaba encima de ella besandola, aspirando ese dulce aroma, extrañaba sus labios tan suaves como las flores, noté como Sakura y sus torpes y nerviosos dedos intentaban quitar mi atuendo que desde que la vi vistiendose comenzó a molestarme

Comencé a besarla de forma demandante, buscando su lengua y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, mis manos, como era de esperarse, no podían estar quietas, fui desplazandome por sus muslos hasta estar entre sus piernas, acercando mis dedos a su pelvis y acariciando lentamente cada parte de ella, desesperado la desvesti y terminé de quitar mis ropas...

Bajé sus bragas y sentí como ella se tenso

\- A caso... -comencé avergonzado- tu eres...

\- Soy más Virgen que el aceite -dijo con su tono bromista que tanto amaba- así que cuento contigo

\- Haré que recuerdes este día como si fuese el último -dije y de nuevo selle sus labios con los mios-

Comencé a recorrer su cuello con mis labios dejando un rastro hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones... Torture ambos lami y mordi como un niño pequeño jugué con ellos y eso la hacia estremecerse, la mire y sus mejillas se pintaron rosadas eso encendió aún más mi deseo, seguí bajando besé su ombligo y ella se retorcia debajo mío...

Llegué a su monte de Venus, separandolo con mi lengua, abriendo sus piernas y metiendo mi cabeza entre ellas, comencé a jugar con su clítoris y mis lamidas comenzaron a ser más salvajes, ella gemia y llenaba la habitación con sus gimoteos

\- Ahh... Ahhh -dijo entre gemidos- si sigue así no podré aguantar Uchiha-sensei

\- Yo soy el que no aguanta

Sin previo aviso introduje mi miembro en su apretada vagina ella gimio y tembló de sorpresa, esperé a que se costumbrara al intruso dentro de ella

Colocó sus piernas abrazando mis caderas dándome señal para comenzar a embestirla y así lo hice

Con cada embestida ella se tensaba y retorcia hice lo que quise dentro de ella su primer hombre... No iba a dejar que me olvidase

Las embestidas eran más rudas y rápidas mientras ella rogaba por más y yo la complacia

Sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a apretarse al rededor de mi miembro haciéndome incapaz de aguantarlo por más tiempo

Llegamos al orgasmo juntos

Me tumbe a lado de ella en la cama mientras calmabamos nuestras respiraciones

\- Te amo tanto -dije mientras la besaba dulcemente y ella correspondía- Amor mío, mi primer amor

\- Eso debería decirlo yo -respondió mientras se aferraba a mi- te amo sasuke

Decidí quedarme junto a ella recostados para repetir las veces necesarias hasta saciarnos o mas bien dicho asta donde su enfermedad nos permitiero...

A pesar de ser un tipo sin calor en su corazón a pesar de reprimir todo sentimiento en mi para no volver a sufrir el dolor que los sentimientos te hacían experimentar... Miren me estoy aquí atado a esta bellísima criatura que en cualquier momento podría desistir.

—Oh Sakura, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?— dije entre pensamientos vagos.

Aun recuerdo ese día, en que con los preciosos e inocentes ojos verdes los mios se quedaron perplejos. En el momento en que estos ojos encontraron los suyos este pobre demonio se enamoro y sentimientos imperdonables nacieron la lujuria y la pasión.

¿Cómo se supone que la olvide cuando se vaya si ni siquiera la he tenido el tiempo suficiente? ¿Qué se supone que haga? No es como si fuera la primera vez que una mujer me enamora. Pero este amor es diferente, es hermoso y puro como la misma nieve.

Como mis recuerdos, como sus recuerdos. Como ella en su totalidad.

Como ese día...

—¡Sasuke! Apresurate— mi hermosa damisela intento gritar con su voz débil y ronca.

—No corras Sakura— dije en tono serio pero con preocupación en mi mirada.

Ella habia decidido que queria ir al bosque que quedaba cerca del consultorio, no habia mucho que yo no hubiera visto pero el simple hecho de verla sonreir por algo como eso me hacia sentir... Feliz.

—No seas tan lento— dijo ella al bajar cuidadosamente de una roca.

—Oye Sakura, ya te dije que no- —me interrumpi al ver lo que habia del otro lado de la roca.

Una hermosa cascada con miles de flores a su alrededor, eran de un extravagante color rojo con azul, muy cautivadoras. Y ni hablar de lago que se formaba a los pies de la cascada simplemente sublime.

—Te dije que te gustaria— me sonrio con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Jamas vi nada igual...— pase del otro lado de la roca caminando justo detras de su fragil cuerpo.

—Me gusta esta clase de paisajes, son hermosos... Desde niña siempre soñe con vivir en lugares como estos asi podria verlos para siempre cada vez que abriera mi ventana— suspiro con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Solo la observe, no dije nada. ¿Que tendria que decir? No podia ni pronunciar palabra. Solo sentia escalofrios y miedo.

—Sasuke ¿podriamos tomar un baño aqui?— volteo a verme.

—¡¿que?! ¿Con tu estado?— dije arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ehh? No me digas que te da verguenza ademas ya me siento mejor— burlo.

—¡N-no es por eso tonta! Esta bien pero solo por un momento— trate de estar serio.

—¡Bien!— de inmediato comenzo a despojarse de sus prendas.

Ella si que se lo tomo en serio.

Poco a poco las partes de su cuerpo eran reflejadas, jamas pense que podria sentir tanto afecto y lujuria por una mortal. Nunca en mi vida.

Y aun asi... Estoy aqui.

Su cuerpo se habia vuelto mas delgado mas fragil, me entro un poco de nostalgia y tristeza al verla en ese estado. Por alguna razon no soportaba verla de esa manera tan cruel y vil.

—Vamos Sasuke— dijo al estar completamente desnuda.

De prisa corrio hacia el lago que se formaba justo debajo de la cascada. Como lagrimas formando un oceano junto a sus pies.

Yo por mi parte comenze a desnudarme de igual forma y siguiendole el paso hasta tomarla de la cintura. El agua aun llegaba hasta nuestras caderas. Su hermoso trasero, sus pechos perfectamente delineados, su abdomen bien definido. Ella era la mezcla perfecta entre la tentacion y la pasion.

—Eres hermosa— susurre ante su oido.

—Sasuke...— susurro entre jadeos.

Poco a poco comencé a tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, queria hacerla gemir y gritar mi nombre.

—A-ahh— gimio entre cortada.

Pase mis dedos por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero donde toque un poco y luego dirigi estos a la entrada de su vagina poco a poco los meti tocando sus paredes vaginales tratando de buscar su punto debil.

—Ahh, S-sasuke...— gemia.

Cuando por fin encontre ese punto ella dio un pequeño retortijon dando un paso hacia atras.

—Shh no hagas mucho ruido— le susurre.

Al final al ver que su cuerpo no aguantaba mas y que estaba comenzando a desplomarse decidi parar y cargarla entre mis brazos.

—Lo lamento no debi hacerlo en el agua— nos introduje a ambos un poco mas en el agua.

—Sasuke...— se acerco a mi y beso mis labios.

Su beso fue tierno y apasionante. Tan pequeño que pensaba que nuestros labios podrian desmoronarse. Su figura contrastaba perfectamente con la luz de la luna.

Me mostro cosas que jamas habia visto en todo mi larga y aburrida vida. Si una mortal puede causar tal perturbacion en esta larga rutina entonces valdra la pena quedarse con ella por siempre.

—Te amo tanto... Sakura— susurre en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron para caer en un sueño temeroso y profundo.

Dios si tienes piedad dejame estar junto a ella para siempre. Has que nunca deje de respirar. Se que no he sido el mejor de todos pero... Al menos por favor dame a esta persona. Solo para mi.

Dios por favor... Por favor cumple este caprichoso deseo, era un ingenuo rezando a un ser que no conocía, jamás he tenido sensación alguna de que es la muerte—Hasta ahora—, que incansablemente intentaba llevarse a mi amada, logré hacer una vacuna que retrasará su efecto en ella, y así lo hizo por semanas, era un milagro creía entonces, el color regreso a su pálida cara, pero está fiebre ya había pasado factura a su organismo, sus pulmones estaban al límite, y quizás con esto sólo lograré alargar su vida un poco más, pero... ¿Podré encontrar la cura?, en nuestro consultorio mientras la inteyactaba ella me hablo y con su sonrisa perfecta dijo que aunque muriese ella me amaría eternamente, ¿Qué es el amor eterno? me preguntaba entonces, si amarla como la amo era tan intenso que me dolía el pecho de sólo imaginar su ausencia, ¿Qué era la vida para mi?, ¿Vivir eternamente?, no, eso no era vida, eso era inmortalidad, pero la amaba con un fuego insaciable e inapagable, mi pecho se fundia de calidez con sólo recordarla, está noche la alegría se apoderaba de mi ser al verla radiante, sin ese hielo en su cuerpo con sabor a muerte, quería compartir esa noche a su lado y las siguientes eternamente, vivir este hermoso y placentero viaje de amor juntos, empecé a conocer lugares que aunque mis ojos ya los habia visto mi alma nunca los detallo, y ella — Sakura— me hizo imaginarlos y dejarlos como huella en mi pecho por siempre, su dulzura y su timidez me hacian amarla con la intensidad de un mortal—Aunque yo no lo era— no importaba cuantos Kilómetros nos separaran eso no impediria que la amara perdidamente y aunque siempre se lo diga para mí ella es lo mas valioso que tengo en mi vida como inmortal, perderla no está en mis planes ni jamás lo estará—Sakura, soy feliz a tu lado—.

Sakura no mejora, aunque logré detener algunos efectos dañinos, la enfermedad sigue avanzando, ella se encuentra dormida en estos momentos, sus ojos cerrados inspiran una profunda tranquilidad. Me dispongo a seguir con la investigación mientras ella duerme, reviso archivos antiguos y caen los archivos de uno de nuestros intentos por encontrar la cura, recuerdo aquella vez claramente.

/Recuerdos de Sasuke/

Escuche a Sakura gritar desde el laboratorio...

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Qué pasa mi amor?

—Tengo un nuevo adelanto, la vacuna que hicimos esta surgiendo efecto rápidamente.

—¿Cómo?, eso es fantástico cariño

—Lo se amor.

Sakura se veia muy feliz, su felicidad me hacia sentir vivo, su calurosa y contagiosa alegría era algo que ningun ser como yo debia sentir. No pude evitar decirle picaramente que debíamos celebrarlo y ella con su hermosa mirada tan cálida dijo

Hagamos el amor...

Me sonroje, me sorprendió un poco su propuesta pero no me hice de rogar y comencé a besarla allí mismo. Sus manos calidas quitaron mi bata de laboratorio, sabia que no podía corresponderle con la misma calidez puesto que yo no soy humano como ella, pero en realidad no me importaba, ella me aceptaba tal y como era, sin discriminarme ni juzgarme por mis pecados...

Sasuke ¿Pasa algo? - exclamó cariñosamente mi hermosa dama sacandome de mis pensamientos de la mejor manera, no te preocupes Sakura, solo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres—respondí calidamente—

Ella comenzó a besarme apasionadamente luego de mis palabras, su mano comenzó a tocar mi entrepierna haciendo que tuviera una enorme erección, comenze a despojarla de sus prendas hasta dejarla en ropa interior, acariciaba sus pechos de forma moderada mientras besaba su cuello intentando resistirme a la tentacion de morderla y succionar toda su deliciosa sangre, la oia gemir, mientras ella quitaba mi camisa y pantalones, la lleve cargada hasta la oficina en la que trabajabamos, lancé de un tiron todo lo de encima de la mesa hacia el piso, alli sente a Sakura y quite su ropa interior, empecé a besar todo su cuerpo de sus pechos ahora descubiertos hasta su vagina, la cual estaba muy mojada, empecé a besar su parte, introduje mi lengua y acariciaba su clítoris de manera constante, al ver todo lo mojado que estaba subí y la penetre haciendo que soltara un gemido agudo lleno de placer. Mis embestidas se hacian mas fuertes hasta llegar al clímax, me corri dentro de ella. La deje descansando, estaba agotada, en esos dias empece a notar con mayor detalle el avance de la peligrosa enfermedad de la que ella era portadora, mientras dormia en mi escritorio baje a hacer examenes a las ratas y otros animales con los que estabamos investigando, mi sorpresa se hizo notar cuando vi que todos habian muerto, al revisarlos y examinarlos descubri que la vacuna los mato de una forma horrorosa, pues está al entrar en el sistema sanguíneo actuaba como una droga relajante los primeros minutos, pero luego mataba a sus víctimas de un dolor insoportable seguido de varios efectos secundarios que pude decubrir, escuché a Sakura llamarme, tenia que contarle, pero no sabia como, despues de hablar un rato solo le pude decir que la vacuna solo hacia que al morir no sintieran dolor sus víctimas, una ironica mentira.

El temible día llegó y debía ser sincero con ella, pero era un cobarde no tenia las agallas suficientes para decirle que era portadora de la enfermedad, recuerdo aquel día a la perfección, ella estaba corriendo y gritando asustada por la casa, le tenía una extraña fobia a los grillos, ella se veía tan tierna huyendo de aquel pequeño grillo, allí noté su desnudez, pareciese como si aquel grillo hubiese confabulado conmigo al entrar en el baño mientras mi amada se duchaba plácidamente, me encantaba ser malvado con ella así que decidí agarrar aquel grillo y la corretee por la casa amenzandola con ponerlo sobre su cabeza, ella en su afán de huir se encerró en un armario viejo y sucio con mi ropa de siglos anteriores, logré abrirlo rapidamente dejando a mi vista un hermoso cuerpo, pero con aquel grillo en mis manos jamás me dejaría acercarme, ella eran tan sexy y vulnerable, era mi pequeña asustadiza, dejé de lado aquel pequeño grillo a un lado y me acerqué a su intimidad, la arrincone y la besé intensamente sólo me dieron ganas de hacerla mia allí mismo, le puse las manos contra la pared arquee su fragil pero muy provocadora espalda y acaricie sus pechos, tenía que hacerla mía una vez mas, la penetre con fuerza y la hice gemir tan fuerte que tuve que tapar su boca y descubrí que le gustaba estar allí y ser sumisa, luego la voltee y levante sus piernas y la penetre tan fuerte y rápido como nunca, —sasuke me vengo corro no aguanto mas — entro en estasis, su mayor punto y fue solo mía, por siempre mía.

Mis palabras salieron valientemente y le confesé que ella estaba enferma de fiebre tifoidea, y ella muy amablemente confesó saberlo, ella misma había sufrido los efectos en carne propia y ella esperaba de mí la cura, era su esperanza, sin embargo fue inevitable para ella realizar preguntas en caso de que muriera...

—¿Sasuke, me recordaras?

—Recordarte... ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando muera... ¿Me recordaras?

—No digas tonterías eso no pasara , no morirás ...

—Vamos Sasuke ambos sabemos que sucederá , se que trabajas muy duro para buscar la cura pero... mi enfermedad ya esta muy avanzada.

—Eso no importa se que la encontraré y podremos estar juntos mi cerezo...

/Regresando a la actualidad/

Pero aun no lo hago, un no puedo encontrar esa maldita cura que te haga levantar de esa maldita cama, ¡SOY UN MALDITO INÚTIL! . Aún recuerdo esa noche que me hiciste aquella propuesta , me pediste que te llevará a ver las estrellas en el campo abierto ya que era una noche perfecta e iluminada de estrellas, el cielo se encontraba despejado y se podían admirar perfectamente los astros , te cumplí tu capricho a pesar de que estabas muy débil y no podías ni caminar , pero decidí cumplir todos tus deseos para verte feliz...para ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes , así que te cargue y te lleve al dichoso campo , te deje acostada en el pasto y me acosté a un lado tuyo tomando tu mano... no se que era pero verte a la luz de la luna te hacia ver como un hermoso ángel, mi angel que iluminaba mi oscura vida.

—Sasuke ¿verdad que están hermosas las estrellas esta noche?

—Claro que lo estas, estas hermosa mi cerezo

— Me refería a las estrellas Sasuke ! - Me respondiste con un leve sonrojo pero con una gran sonrisa

— Mi amado cerezo , tu para mi eres la única estrella que puedo admirar ya que no hay nada en este mundo para mi que se compare con tu hermoso resplandor , para mi tu lo eres todo , sin ti no podría vivir mi ángel.

Y es verdad no se como podría seguir en este mundo , sin tu sonrisa , sin tus caricias , sin poder escuchar tu amada voz diciendo mi nombre ...

" _Te amo Sasuke, te amare por toda la eternidad"_ me lo dices mirando las estrellas llena de vida, con un brillo único en tus ojos, dios como no amarte, yo también te amo Sakura y te juro ante esta luna que ha sido testigo de nuestro amor cada noche , que jamas amare a nadie mas que a ti y que daré mi vida si es necesario para encontrar la cura y hacer que estemos juntos por la eternidad .

Me levante un poco ya que tus lágrimas se hicieron presente , acaricie tu mejilla y me acerque a ti , junte nuestras frentes ...

—Te ...te amo y tu eres la razón de mi existir , sin ti no podría vivir mi amada Sakura— Acerque mis labios a los tuyos, para sentir el exquisito sabor de tus labios , la bese tiernamente y ella correspondió gustosa , era un beso distinto a los que nos hemos dado, en el se podía sentir todo el amor que ambos nos teníamos... Y esa noche , esa hermosa noche no paso a más, solo nos quedamos mirando las estrellas y disfrutando el uno del otro...

De inmediato regresé a la cruel realidad, su fin estaba cercerca, sus manos aprentandome perdian fuerza, sentía como su vida se iba lenta y dolorosamente y con ella la mía también, no sabré que hacer sin ella, no podré vivir sin su presencia...Ella cerró sus ojos... Mierda no puede ser, ¡SAKURA DESPIERTA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, TE AMO MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA YA!. Escuche su respiración una vez mas, mi alma estaba tranquila unos minutos mas, sus últimas palabras ella quería darme...

— S..Sasuke, sabes que te amo y que te amare por mil años mas, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que ayudes a las personas que aun tienen la enfermdad encuentra la cura por favor...

—Sakura mi amor no me digas esto, eres fuerte se que puedes aguantar un poco más, ¡Resiste por favor!. no imagino una vida sin ti no la quiero.

—Sasuke ya estoy muerta en vida mi cuerpo no aguanta mas, mis pulmones están en su límite colapsaran en cualquier momento, siento que mi corazon se detiene lentamente, mi amado Sasuke recuerda la vez que me dijiste que era tierna y te dije que no lo parecería hasta que fuera una zombie.

Mis lagrimas salen solas, jamás tuve la sensación de llanto, nunca habia sentido este sentimiento de dolor intenso, pero tengo que contestarle a mi flor de cerezo...

—Si mi angel recuerdo que dijiste que eras tan tierna como una zombie y te dije los zombies no son tiernos y dijiste para mi si.

—Bien entonces nunca lo olvides no importa donde estes yo siempre te cuidaré no lo olvides una zombie y un vampiro por siempre.

—Si sakura " _always forever_ ", pero aun no estoy listo para dejarte ir...

Alguna vez han sentido que todo lo que mas quieres se te escapa entre las manos, como el agua fluyendo entre las rocas... Lo unico bueno en mi miserable vida tal parece no durar para siempre—Soy inmortal— pero que haré sin aquello que me da vida, porque sin ella sólo soy un muerto que camina en la tierra, eso sentia en ese momento que mi felicidad el motivo de mi sonrisa se iba, mi mundo se caia y yo sin ella no soy nada ni nadie.

—Sakura te amo nunca lo olvides yo iré a donde tu vayas no quiero estar sin ti

—Sasuke tambien te amo, sea en esta o en la siguiente vida te encontraré y estaré contigo, ire al infierno si es necesario por estar a tu lado, pero mi amor ya es hora de irme del mundo terrenal, necesito descansar... ¿Puedes tocar el piano? quiero escuchar una última melodía amor mío.

Esto es lo mas doloroso que he hecho en cuatro siglos— dejarla ir—, tengo que verla partir, aplique morfina en su sistema sanguíneo para que su muerte no sea tan dolorosa, te amo Sakura e iré por ti donde quiera que vayas, en su último aliento responde te amo y lentamente queda dormida escuchando su canción favorita.

Ella ya no está a mi lado, se ha ido mi amada, sin embargo debo cumplir su última voluntad, encontrar la cura a su enfermedad, tres semanas después de su muerte por fin la vacuna he creado sin embargo no servira en enfermos avanzados, le prometi ayudar a las personas enfermas, aunque estoy muerto en vida su voluntad de ayudar al prójimo me hacía seguir vivo para complacer aquel deseo, entre mis avances para la vacuna definitiva encontre la debilidad de la bacteria que trasnmitia la fiebre tifoidea, la bacteria se debilita al entrar en contacto con los fluoroquinolonas y las cefalosporinas al fin lo he descubierto y así logré cumplir su deseo, deje mi consultorio con la información y lo envíe por correo los mas allegados genios médicos, ellos contactarian con los laboratorios y salvarian millones de vidas.

Al fin mi amada Sakura cumpliré tu voluntad y ayudaremos a todos, sin embargo mi vida no tiene sentido, te dije qie iría por ti pequeña, y no creas que olvide mi promesa, en tu tumba amada mía pondré fin a mi inmortalidad, tomé la daga de plata y la clave en mi pecho, siento como mi vida se escapa entre mis manos, sin embargo escuchó un piano en la lejanía, mis ojos se están cerrando, ¿Estoy en un sueño?, abro mis ojos y aquí estas recibiendome amada mía.

Ella lo esperaba en el mas allá, por fin aquí en la eternidad dónde la muerte jamas nos alcanzará viviremos nuestro amor calidamente como dos mortales que alguna vez en la tierra se amaron, un beso cálido él le dio, sus manos se entrelazaron y caminaron sin rumbo alguno en aquel limbo, ¡SIEMPRE JUNTOS! viviendo su amor eterno.


End file.
